


Happy Together

by JealousMaude



Series: Song Attacks [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JealousMaude/pseuds/JealousMaude
Summary: Barry attempts to distract Len from work through the medium of song and dance. It gets pretty adorable.





	Happy Together

Barry was flicking through his Spotify account, trying to find some new music. He'd scrolled through the 'suggested for you' playlist, but nothing had really grabbed him. He idly flicked through the Throwback Thursday playlist; it seemed to be sixties and seventies themed this week. He didn't recognise most of them, but then his eyes lit on one particular song. He put his headphones on and pressed play.

_ Imagine me and you, I do _ __  
_ I think about you day and night, it's only right _ __  
_ To think about the girl you love and hold her tight _ _  
_ __ So happy together

Oh yes. This would do nicely. He'd been needing a new song to tease Len with and this soppy, poppy crap would be perfect! A sly grin slid onto his face as he looked up from his cozy spot on the couch to see Len sitting at their dining room table, poring over his latest plans for... something Barry didn't want to know about. He admired at him for a short time. Sifting through the papers, frowning slightly, lips tightly drawn and eyes sharp and focused. He was so damn endearing when he was concentrating on a plan, Barry could look at that face all night, and sometimes did.

But not this night. Tonight, Len needed to be distracted, and Barry knew exactly how to do it. He nonchalantly stood up from the couch, wandered over to the stereo, and connected his phone to play through the speakers. He reset the song to start again, pressed play and turned to face Len, grinning as wide as he could and barely suppressing a giggle.

The opening guitar riff tinkled through the speakers and Len looked up from his work, his brows furrowing further before he realised what was about to happen, and he sighed.

“Barry...” he warned.

But Barry was not to be deterred. He just raised his eyebrows and nodded eagerly, somehow pulling his smile even wider. This was happening. The vocals of the song started and he sang along with them, slowly making his way across the lounge room towards Len.

_ Imagine me and you, I do _ __  
_ I think about you day and night, it's only right _ __  
_ To think about the boy you love and hold him tight _ _  
_ __ So happy together

As he sang, he performed little actions to go with this words to emphasize the lyrics, making all his motions exaggerated and over-the-top. By the time the second verse started, he was in front of Len, who turned in his chair to face him. He was pleased to see he had drawn his attention away from his plans, though Len continued to play hard to get. He raised an eyebrow and followed Barry’s movements carefully, watchful as ever. Barry recognized the look in Len’s eyes, challenging him to entice him further. Oh, he could entice alright! He put a hand on Len’s shoulder and one of the table, trapping him, a literal captive audience of one.

_ If I should call you up, invest a dime _ __  
_ And you say you belong to me and ease my mind _ __  
_ Imagine how the world could be, so very fine _ _  
_ __ So happy together 

Leaning close, he locked eyes with Len and invested as much emotion into the words as he could. Perhaps he could draw him in with the soppy romance of the song. For his part, Len looked appropriately put upon, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. But the small smirk now playing on his lips and glint in his eyes told Barry he was quietly enjoying the performance. Now was his moment to really sell it. As the chorus started, he straightened and bounced backwards to give himself more room to move.

_ I can't see me lovin' nobody but you _ __  
_ For all my life _ __  
_ When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue _ _  
_ __ For all my life 

He belted out the chorus as loud as he could, snapping his fingers while swinging his arms side to side as he performed a bouncy two-step in time with the music. Very musical theatre, he would be surprised if he didn't finish off with some jazz-hands at this rate! He pointed at Len when he sang “you're” and himself on “me” and then gestured broadly skyward when referencing blue skies. Len sat, impassive and patient. But Barry knew he was close and that this game would not end until he was out of his seat and dancing with Barry. Time to really turn it on.

_ Me and you and you and me _ __  
_ No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be _ __  
_ The only one for me is you, and you for me _ _  
_ __ So happy together

By now he was motioning for Len to join him, calling him with his index finger curling towards himself. Len shook his head steadily, determined not to let Barry win this round. But it only encouraged Barry more, and he nodded emphatically while throwing an invisible lasso around Len to try to reel him in. He mimed pulling on Len, but when that didn't draw the man to stand, he pulled himself closer until he was kneeling in front of him to deliver the last line of the verse. 

_ I can't see me lovin' nobody but you _ __  
_ For all my life _ __  
_ When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue _ _  
_ __ For all my life  

And with the next chorus, Len was was out of his chair. The sudden movement surprised and delighted Barry, who toppled backwards, landing on his ass, hands splayed out behind to catch himself. Len walked into his space, forcing Barry to crab-walk backwards to give him his room. He shuffled backwards, still somewhat surprised at Len's sudden participation, but then Len crouched down in front of him and quietly sang the words back to Barry, just a whisper, almost impossible to hear over the music. He then extended his hand out to Barry, offering it to help him back to his feet. He took it, and Len sprang to his feet, pulling Barry into his chest as they rose. He wrapped an arm around his waist and clasped his hand out to the side, and they danced close, swinging their hips and stepping side to side. 

Barry always loved this part, when Len finally joined in and he got to enjoy his mischievous smile and the twinkle in his eyes.  At the end of the verse, he pushed Barry away and spun him under his arm, a move Barry thoroughly enjoyed as he let out out a small woop of excitement. It was time to take control again, though. As The Turtles Bah-bah-bah’d their way through a chorus, he leaned towards Len with a gentle shoulder shimmy, encouraging him to lean back into his own shoulder shimmy. They moved back and forth together, Barry leaning deeper and deeper with each turn, making Len lean so far back he thought the other might fall over. But of course Len was steady on his feet and matched Barry's shimmies and dips with equal energy.

As the next verse repeated, they broke apart and serenaded each other in their living room, each trying to out-sing, out-gesture and out-emotion the other, Len giving himself fully to the moment. Barry sometimes wondered if in another life, Len would have used his penchant for drama for some other purpose than crime and villainy. Though right now, dancing with the man in their home, grinning at each other like fools, proclaiming their happiness through song, he didn't want any other life. This one was perfect.

As the music reached its crescendo and they danced hand-in-hand, repeating the last line of the song, Barry reached forward and drew Len into a kiss. With his hands on Len's jaw and neck, while Len wrapped his arms around Barry's waist and shoulders, they kissed all their happiness and love into each other. Wrapped up together, Barry was a little amazed at how such a silly idea had turned into a genuine moment of affection between them. Though, he reflected, he probably shouldn’t be. They really, truly, completely were Happy Together. They broke apart as the song ended and Leonard conceded defeat.

“Alright Red, you win that round,” he sighed.

“I always win!” Barry scoffed.

“That's because I always _ let _ you win,” Len said, giving him a sly look.

“Debatable.” 

And they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of an ongoing series of these ridiculously fluffy Song Attacks. It's not the first story chronologically, but it IS the first one completed. Stay tuned!
> 
> It's also my first attempt at writing fanfiction so big thanks to MayMcE for pushing me and helping so much in the edit!


End file.
